Summer Examination
by Shiro-nyan
Summary: [Chaptered 2 update! One Day with SoonHoon] Masih pukul duabelas siang lebih sedikit, Mingyu tidak tahu harus menyimpan sendiri pikiran joroknya atau mengaplikasikannya kedalam sebuah kegiatan. HIATUS! /Meanie/ mingyuxwonwoo/soonhoon slight/Mature/dldr / ampuni saya.
1. Prolog

05 Juni 2016

* * *

 **Summer Examination**

 **Mingyu - Wonwoo**

 **WARNING!**

typo(s);boyslove;mature;vulgarlangue;chaptered

.

* * *

 **Prolog:**

Mingyu mendesah. Bukan maksud ambigu, tapi sekarang ia tengah kesal karena bingung. Masih pukul duabelas siang lebih sedikit, ia tidak tahu harus menyimpan sendiri pikiran joroknya atau mengaplikasikannya kedalam sebuah kegiatan.

Lagi pula hari ini ia bolos kelas malam, mungkin ia bisa menyelinap kedalam kamar mandi Wonwoo dan ikut masuk kedalam fantasi joroknya nanti.

Jadi, setengah jam sebelum kelas malam, Mingyu melompati pagar utara lalu berlari panjang-panjang karena sepertinya ia kucing-kucingan dengan pembina siswa. (Fyi, Mingyu masuk tiga besar dalam blacklist yang tertempel apik di depan ruang BK.)

Kakinya panjang, jadi ketika ia melompati selokan bau di jalan pintas, bisa tepat dan akurat. _By the way,_ ia ingat Woonwoo pernah bersembunyi di dekat selokan dan esoknya positif terkena disentri. Mingyu masih bingung, apa hubungannya bau dengan disentri? Mungkin Wonwoo nekat menjilat isi selokan atau bagaimana?

Kalau lewat jalan pintas, biasanya ia akan langsung sampai di halaman belakang rumah Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu tahu kalau jika siang hari Wonwoo akan menyiram sayur-sayurannya di belakang, dibalut baju musim panas yang tipis dan menggoda.

Oh, tangan Mingyu sudah menyusup kedalam celananya sendiri.

.

* * *

P.s: Saya tahu saya bejat, publish fanfik mature menjelang puasa. Tolong jangan bunuh saya, ini update bulan depan btw.

P.s.s: review? Saya tidak berharap banyak karena ini masih prolog-


	2. Chapter 1

**Summer Examination**

 **Mingyu - Wonwoo**

 **WARNING!**

typo(s);boyslove;mature;vulgarlangue;chaptered

 _ **tolong, plis, ku mohon buat yang dibawah umur jangan baca ini, kumohon sangat kumohon kumohon**_

* * *

Awal musim panas memang masih belum seberapa dibanding jika sudah memasukin pertengahannya. Yang buruk itu ketika sudah masuk musim gugur, yang paling parah adalah musim dingin. Karena dengan tidak hormat, kelamin Mingyu akan mengacung tanpa sebab. (udara dingin itu mengerikan)

Mingyu sudah melihat gerai elektronik di pertigaan, yang artinya rumah Wonwoo tidak jauh lagi. Kaki Mingyu itu panjang, sepuluh menit juga sampai apa lagi kalau sedikit-sedikit tangannya menyelinap kedalam resleting. Mungkin lima menit?

Musim panas benar-benar _panas._ Mingyu membolos mata pelajaran terakhir lalu menonton video porno 3gp di dalam gudang olahraga yang gelap. Kata Mingyu itu mengasyikkan, gelap dan panas, keringatnya bercucuran sedari pagi tapi hanya dengan menonton porno yang durasinya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Mingyu sudah mandi keringat.

Well, itu sebabnya ia membolos jam malam lalu kabur menuju rumah Wonwoo. Sekedar meminta ciuman panas lalu mereka bergulat di atas sofa merah yang panas, lalu melakukan adegan panas yang Mingyu contoh dari filim porno dibawah matahari senja yang indah. Coret.

Sekali lagi Mingyu melompati pagar, pagar belakang rumah Wonwoo yang selalu tergembok hingga kuncinya hilang. Kelaminnya terasa nyeri, berdenyut seperti balon, menyiksa batinnya yang ingin segera menggagahi pantat Wonwoo. Kakinya menjajakan tanah, tapi pikirannya melayang membayangkan menghisap kelamin Wonwoo sementara jarinya mengorek lubang analnya.

Suara Wonwoo itu berat, membuatnya makin seksi saat mendesah dengan napas putus-putus. Matanya apa lagi, tajam namun seksi. Wonwoo akan selalu kesakitan ketika Mingyu masuk, ia tidak pernah pakai pelumas dan berfikir kalau lubrikan alami milik wonwoo masih bisa membuat gerakannya licin.

Ekspetasi Mingyu memang benar, karena ketika Mingyu menjajakkan kaki, Wonwoo sedang menyiram sayur-sayuran miliknya dengan kaos jingga tipis yang menggoda. Rambutnya basah dan Mingyu fikir itu karena keringat, tapi ketika ia mendekat aroma shampoo mint tercium dengan cepat.

Bokser ungu klein celvin milik mingyu melekat pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sedang memberi ujian musim panas untuknya. Wonwoo nya yang seksi sedang menyiram sayuran, di bawah matahari senja dan suasana panas yang menggoda.

"Mingyu?"

Yang dipanggil tersadar, pikirannya benar-benar kotor jadi ketika Wonwoo berbalik dan memanggil namanya terlihat slowmotion dengan bibir pink lembut yang bergerak lirih.

Kelaminnya memberi sinyal untuk menarik bibir itu untuk menelan penisnya penuh-penuh.

Mingyu menggeram, lari masuk kedalam rumah lalu mengambil sabun batangan untuk dilubangi. Ia tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak suka kegiatan menyiram bunganya terusik hanya karena hormon Mingyu yang fantastis. Meski Wonwoo akui melakukan seks dengan Mingyu itu tidak pernah tidak memuaskan. Ritme yang kencang serta ucapan jorok yang bersahut-sahutan tidak pernah lepas dari kepala Wonwoo setiap malam.

Soonyoung pernah bilang, Mingyu itu tipe remaja dengan hormon tinggi. Soonyoung pernah mengatakan itu saat berkumpul dirumah Wonwoo tempo lalu, membahas hormon dan kelamin, yang tiba-tiba membahas pengalaman seksnya dengan Jihoon.

Lima belas menit didalam kamar mandi, Mingyu keluar dengan baju acak-acakan serta celana yang melorot dan bau sperma. Ia menyibak tirai untuk mengintip Wonwoo yang tengah memberi pupuk dengan pipi belepotan tanah. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk tanah, lalu menyendok satu sekop penuh pupuk dan menatanya dengan lucu.

Hanya dengan mengamatii bagaimana pantat Wonwoo yang bergoyang-goyang seksi saat ia jongkok dan berlari. Kelamin Mingyu ereksi lagi.

"Mingyu, kau habis masturbasi di kamar mandi lagi?!" Wonwoo mengeluh, mengambil pengharum ruangan lalu menyemprotnya di dalam kamar mandi. Bau Wonwoo seperti tanaman, segar dan hijau.

Mingyu duduk diatas meja makan sementara Wonwoo berjalan kesana sini sambil mengomel betapa baunya hasil masturbasi Mingyu. Itu lucu, karena Wonwoo selalu mengomel apapun yang ia lakukan. Saat kasar ia mengomel, saat pelan ia mengomel, saat merasa di puncak ia mengomel, mengomel betapa sialannya Mingyu jika bercinta dengannya.

"Hyung aku lapar"

Mingyu mengatakannya dengan lirih namun Wonwoo mendengarnya, ia menyahut; "Kumasakkan ramyeon setelah mencuci piring" Lalu kembali mengelap sepatu kulit miliknya yang biasa Wonwoo gunakan untuk bekerja.

Wonwoo tipikal manusia yang mengurus semuanya sendiri, memasak sendiri, bersih-bersih sendiri, bekerja sendiri, semuanya sendiri kecuali bercinta. Mingyu pernah menerima panggilan tengah malam dari Wonwoo kalau kelaminnya ereksi. Mingyu tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu jadi ia mengayuh pedal sepedanya kuat-kuat agar cepat sampai sementara rumah mereka terpaut empat blok.

Mingyu pernah memohon pada Wonwoo untuk mengijinkannya tinggal dirumah Wonwoo karena orangtuanya jarang pulang untuk mengurusnya. Namun Wonwoo menolak, dan mengatakan kalau rumahnya menolak kehadiran Mingyu selama itu.

Sore hari semakin panas rasanya, Wonwoo tengah mencuci piring di wastafel sementara Mingyu mengamati pantat Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekat, memeluk Wonwoo nya dari belakang, sengaja menggesek kelaminnya dengan pantat Wonwoo yang terbalut bokser miliknya.

"Hyung, mau penis ku tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

.

(tbc)

.

Note: No comment, maaf sekali, ribuan maaf untuk kalian yang membaca fanfik sialan ini. Bahasanya bikin jijik ga? Kalau iya sih, ch minggu depan di ganti bahasanya biar ga kelewat frontal-


	3. Chapter 2

Summer Examination 2

Lol aku merasa ini mulai ga nyambung sama judulnya tapi greget pingin lanjutin juga hahahaha.

Oke check out

.

Jadi setelah Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, Mingyu memutar tubuh Wonwoo, menekan pundaknya sehingga Wonwoo berlutu tepat di depan kelaminnya. Mingyu menggesek muka Wonwoo pada kelaminnya, tanpa melepas celana. Dan itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Wonwoo malu, pasalnya kelamin mingyu ereksi sempurna dan hanya berjarak satu inchi dari ujung hidungnya.

Lalu seks berlangsung selama dua belas jam.

.

One Day with SoonHoon

Untuk informaai, Jihoon itu sepupu Mingyu dan mereka tinggal serumah karena Jihoon berasal dari Busan. Orang tua Jihoon terlalu sibuk pada keluarga baru mereka maaing-masing dan nyaris lupa siapa Jihoon dimata mereka.

Jadi, orang tua Mingyu menampungnya di seoul. Menyekolahkannya, memberinya uang jajan serta kebebasan untuk hidup lebih baik.

Dan itu peluang besar bagi Jihoon karena ia sangat ingin pergi ke swiss, memakan keju mahal seperti hamster cilik yang lucu. Coret.

Keputusannya pergi ke swiss menuntun Jihoon untuk menghalalkan segala cara. Ia mendaftar situs streaming online lalu mulai bermain-main di depan kamera, menungging, sedikit memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang seksi bak model porno dan yang paling parah karena ia memancing om-om yang berisik di kolom chat streamingnya agar memberinya cukup Diamond yang bisa di konvert kedalam won.

Otaknya licik seperti belut.

Malam minggu, mereka berkumpul di dapur rumah Mingyu. Lengkap karena wonwoo sedang dalam mood yang baik, Soonyoung tidak sibuk dan sepupu Jihoon akan memulai broadcastnya sejam lagi.

Soonyoung menggeram, Jihoon meminjam kemejanya lagi untuk ia pakai dalam live streamingnya malam ini. Wonwoo melirik lalu berucap sesuatu yang Jihoon benci setengah mati; "Berhenti jadi Jalang, Ji. Soonyoung bisa memberimu apa yang kau mau"

Jihoon memutar matanya lalu berjalan mendekati Soonyoung.

"Swiss adalah hidupku" Matanya melirik jam lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Aku akan leave broadcast setelah menelan keju yang luar biasa mahal"

Soonyoung mendengus, "Ji, aku punya peju yang bisa kau telan"

Jihoon tetap berjalan menaiki tangga dan tidak terlihat setelah belokan pertama.

.

Mingyu awalnya menolak, tapi Soonyoung memaksa meminjamkan Laptopnya dan mereka semua nonton bareng. Live Streaming Lee Uji yang setingkat artis porno iklan celana dalam.

Ini pertama kalinya, meskipun Jihoon betkali-kali memberi password free live streaming miliknya pada Soonyoung. (Setelah itu ia mengamuk)

Yang ada di layar laptop Mingyu pertama adalah Jihoon duduk dengan kemeja merah milik Soonyoung, kancingnya terpasang semua, namun Jihoon tidak terlihat memakai celana sama sekali.

Jihoon berbalik, lututnya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan, satu tangannya menyengkram sandaran kursi, bokongnya naik lalu perlahan menyibak kemeja sampai bokong seksinya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Wow, aku baru tahu bokong sepupu lee se seksi ini" Mingyu berucap diselingi ringisan ulah cubitan Wonwoo.

"Sumpah, Uri Jihoonie sudah besar" Woonwoo meringis. "Pacarmu kelewat bin— Soonyoung!"

Tadinya Soonyoung hendak protes komentar mingyu, tapi tayangan didepannya sudah beralih dengan Jihoon yang membuka pipi bokongnya kemudian melesakkan dildo sebesar kelamin Soonyoung pada lubangnya lalu memdesahkan ahjusi yang terdengar luar biasa seksi.

Soonyoung onani di ruang depan, di depan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, di depan layar yang menunjukkan Jihoonnya menyetubuhi dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan! Lakukan dikamar mandi!" Soonyoumg sudah dekat pelepasannya namun tertahan aksi Wonwoo yang hendak mengebiri miliknya. Menghantam kelamin Soonyoung dengan buku setebal kamus perancis yang luar biasa keras.

.

Wonwoo terkulai lemas di sofa dengan mulut penuh kelamin Mingyu.

Setelah pelepasan Soonyoung yang pertama, lelaki itu menaiki tangga dan mendobrak pintu kamar Jihoon yang tidak terkunci. Resletingnya terbuka dan kelaminnya mengacung lebih tinggi di udara.

Soonyoung datang, menendang kamera streaming yang lalu berguling ke sisi meja.

(Mereka tidak sadar kalau kamera tetap berjalan dan merekam seks kink Soonyoung yang hebat untuk ditayangkan secara cuma-cuma, namun tetap berbayar)

Ahjussi55: Brengsek, kalian berdua brengsek, kalian menghabiskan tabunganku. TETAP SEPERTI ITU!

Ahjussi55 menambah 7.000.000 Diamond.

Wow.

Sialnya Mingyu menonton sampai kelaminnya menggesek bokong Wonwoo yang celanya sudah melorot sampai betis.

Kelaminnya keras dan memerah, tangan Mingyu membekap mulit Wonwoo sementara yang satunya mengerjai pusar sensitif yang begitu submisif.

"Hyung-" Wonwoo melenguh.

Mingyu mengerjai lubangnya yang sensitif, alih-alih menghantam prostat dengan kepala penis, Mingyu malah menggeseknya di mulut anus Wonwoo. Sialnya, itu begitu menggairahkan. Membuat Wonwoo frustasi lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendapat nilai seratus saat ujian kelulusan.

Wonwoo dibanting terlentang di sofa dan kemudian mulutnya penuh kelamin mingyu.

Dia tidak bisa bernafas leluasa saat foreplay pertama dan sekarang mulutnya penuh kelamin Mingyu yang tersenyum sialan diatasnya. Beberapa menit dan beberapa detik setelah Wonwoo menggigit ujung penisnya. Mingyu sampai diatas langit.

Sofa Mingyu bau sperma karena cairan itu meluber keluar. Mulut Wonwoo tidak cukup besar untuk menampungnya sementara.

Mingyu melirik jam dinding. Hampir tengah malam, Wonwoo bilang ia harus bertemu klien karena ia jalang bintang lima yang hanya bisa dipesan direktur kaya.

"Hyung, kau ingin puaskan aku atau puaskan ahjussi itu sekarang?"

.

.

Tbc.

Dan maafkan aku karena bikin slut!Jihoon dan Bitch!Wonwoo. /wut? Sebenerny bapa bedanyavslut dan bitch eh?/

Aku belum baca ulang jadi ntah kalau ada typo.

Aku ga berharap kalian suka fik ini. Sumpah ga nyambung sama judul. Aku kepikiran buat hapus tapi greget juga buat lanjutin dan bikin gerah sendiri Ha Ha.

Aku tipe orang yang suka gantungin ending HaHa. Bertahap, mungkin ch ini aku munculin adegan oral, selanjutnya adegan yang tahapnya lebih dewasa karena aku juga masih belajar buat fik sampah macam ini. Lolololol

Oke. Review?


End file.
